Our Greatest Gift
by End of Era
Summary: Waking up in the morning, everything appears almost tediously normal, friends and family selfishly attempting to impinge upon Hachiman's sacred alone time. Yet certain aspects seem off, almost as if an important truth has been lost to the fabric of time itself. Will Hachiman learn the truth? And what will be the consequences? A one shot based around Komachi and Hachiman.


[For those of you familiar with my past work, this is a complete rehash of an earlier work I wrote entitled "My Dearest Komachi." I've been busy doing other pieces of writing, however after rereading my original works I realised the need for drastic improvement and therefore this is the culmination of that long-awaited dream. Hope you enjoy!]

**Our Greatest Gift**

Personally, I'd love to begin by first graciously proclaiming welcome to one and all, however following confirmation from an extremely reliable source whose name I'm under strict oath never to reveal under any circumstances. I have zero faith that any person (besides myself), will actually care to find or read any of the passages inscribed below. Were I to quantify the percentage possibility of another poor soul happening upon the following words, (man or beast) and processing the information via mechanism of a complex series of synaptic transmissions: The infinitesimally tiny value which would surely arise, would inevitably be so close to zero that rounding to zero would be less of a choice and more an absolute necessity. I refer to this naturally occurring phenomena as "The zero-percentage barrier."

Moving on, were I to indulge in the farfetched...Sorry, were I to indulge in the unreservedly farfetched idea that retinas other than my own, (at any point in time), were to process these numerous lines and dots into legible characters; I'd be inclined to split those likely imaginary beings into one of three specific groups:

The first would be the so-called "intellectuals" of the world. Those pointlessly high-horsed individuals merely flitting away years of their lives, stuck in an endless cycle of physical and mental labour in a ridiculous and unending struggle in order to both pay the bills and save enough for their own private indulgence; Abjectly believing they're slowly but surely progressing towards lofty aspirations and dreams, however with a final outcome shrouded in soul-crushing melancholy and despair. Perhaps my hasty labelling of these somewhat over exuberant and hopelessly naive individuals as "intellectuals" could do with a slight rethink.

Were the so called "zero-percentage barrier" referred to above, to ever undergo the unlikely situation of actually being traversed. In all likelihood the "intellectuals" of society would be the least likely to have the time available outside their pointlessly hectic day-to-day lives to ever happen upon such useless ramblings. Subsequently two other groups remain, both with minutely higher possibilities, (though were I to round in mathematically correct fashion, zero ultimately remains zero), of ever viewing these almost ephemeral sentences.

The first of these two unlucky groups would include the Riajuu. The seemingly-friendly sociable ingrates, capable of welcoming one-and-all with a friendly handshake coupled with that all-too-familiar million-dollar smile. All the while planning their decisive leap forward regardless of who or what is required to be obliterated beneath their all-encompassing feet, (or perhaps in spite of?) Were a Riajuu ever to find time outside of his/her busy social schedule, (with their weekly quota for maintenance of social standing soundly achieved), whereby the required levels of studying or working had somehow also been accomplished. Perhaps they may find themselves blessed with a few moments to spare whereupon by some freak coincidence they may happen upon this convoluted text, however even with the above conditions fulfilled I find that particular sequence of events highly implausible.

Progressing to our final unfortunate group with a negligible yet still minutely existent possibility of reading my text, are the self-conscious loners aka my chosen brethren. We with the ordained innate ability to separate the necessary from the unnecessary and act accordingly. Inherently driven towards utilising the minimum effort for maximum effect thereby obtaining a wealth of free indulgence time, within which these group of hero's automatically become the most likely group to chance upon my solitary words. Though being blessed with extraordinary intellectual decision-making skills may simultaneously act as a double-edged sword; Slowly succumbing to mind numbing sameness, caught in a deadly cycle of neglect and carelessness only to find our youth had ultimate flown by in the blink of an eye, only to be replaced by the vicious and merciless claws of adulthood. Sigh... Seriously screw the world.

In lieu of all this bullshit and what with the extreme likelihood of these purposeless words and phrases, never being viewed by any non-imaginary living hydrocarbon based being other than myself, (or viral antigen or whatever, look it up yourselves or make a feeble attempt at questioning Yuki-Pedia if you're really stuck, though don't blame me for your inevitable desecration). I sincerely hope you all kill yourselves whilst I return to my humble abode, withering away in silent sorrow in preparation for my inevitable lonesome end. The ruthless God's of youth romantic comedies can well and truly kiss my remorseless ass.

* * *

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiii-Channnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Blinking a few times whilst scrunching my face, readying myself in silent preparation to attack whatever insolent fiend had the nerve to wrestle time away from my beloved slumber. Subsequently upon recognising the blurred image of my beloved Imouto, my rising Kii levels eventually subsided, (perhaps blasting Komachi with a Kamehameha may be construed as slight overkill in response to her relatively minor transgressions). (1) Komachi laid all-too-comfortably across my legs, her head resting cutely across her palms as she pursed her lips into a wide and knowing grin:

"Komachi your becoming light as a feather...You need to start eating more like your super strong Onii-Chan!"

"Pudgy Onii-Chan more like." Komachi shook her head whilst loudly exhaling a large breath of air, playfully tugging on my cheek before falling silently onto the floor with surprisingly cat-like reflexes. Immediately raising her arms as high above her head as humanly possible, Komachi attempted an incredibly difficult pirouette, inevitably falling flat on her butt within all of five seconds. Her eye-catching impromptu dance temporarily exposing her extremely cute black and pink striped underwear hidden beneath an oversized plain white tee-shirt. Komachi's typically airheaded klutz-like showing provided me with a stark reminder as to why I'll never consider traversing the fabled Kirino route! (2)

"Oniiiiiiiii-Chan I think you should take the most beauuuuuuu-tiful baby sister in all of Chiba for a date today. I'll get changed into something cute whilst you go prepare our breakfast!" Komachi winked in my direction before sauntering cheerily out the room, swaying her hips in ecstatic fashion before eventually disappearing from sight. Regardless of my lack of choices in this situation, refusal (or even a negative reaction), when faced with Komachi's super Kawaii techniques was almost as impossible as withstanding a blast from Enuma Elish, (unless you coincidentally happened to acquire Avalon and subsequently had King Arthur loitering nearby). (3)

Shaking my head in what can only be described as mesmeric awe over Komachi's dizzying levels of cuteness. I began plodding over towards the wardrobe, but was immediately stopped in my tracks due to the presence of Komachi's overly-colourful phone laying precariously besides my wardrobe-door.

"KOMACHI YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE HERE AGAIN!" Cupping my hand to my ear in bemused anticipation, I allowed almost a minute for my birdbrained sister to reply yet nothing appeared forthcoming. I'm 99.99 percent sure a relatively smart cat would have more organisational abilities than this useless scatterbrain!

Carefully lifting the phone off the floor, the icy-cold feel to the metallic case was eerily devoid of warmth; Instantly causing the hairs on the back of my hand to stand to attention. Did Komachi have her phone with her just now? Furthermore, why is the battery completely flat? One thing's for sure, it's far too early in the morning to procure any half-way acceptable solutions to these as yet unanswered conundrums.

Gazing towards the ceiling in despair, a weary sigh escaped my parched lips; Placing the phone upon my bed I trudged decadently towards the shower. The fabled "out of sight out of mind," train of thought may lack effectiveness at solving eventualities however still felt suitably fitting for a persona such as my own.

* * *

There are well-defined and distinctly clear variations between persons who can be easily separated into the male or female variety of homosapiens. Via careful observation of both myself and my sweet little Imouto Komachi, the discrepancies between defined sexes can be resoundingly discerned. Regardless of my care-free and extremely time-consuming approach towards the necessary actions of bathing, procuring dinner and satiating my hunger. My pea-brained baby sister was yet to make her undoubtedly grandiose appearance! Subsequently (as if on-cue), Komachi giddily sauntered into the dining area, fully clothed in a striking aqua-blue and yellow striped summer dress. Lustrously pirouetting directly within my line of site, in an obvious (and outrageous) attempt towards highlighting the fruits of her labour.

"Komachi... I feel as if you're competing in some form of internal gameshow with other non-existent women. Deep inside the far-reaches of that empty space within your head, in a ridiculous attempt to set the world record….. For the longest damn time in history to get ready!"

"Onii-Chan... Someone like you can never understand the hardships we females undergo on an almost daily basis."

"Spoken like a true feminist!... Now hurry up and eat your breakfast Komachi, my intention is to leave before I'm declared socially senile and sectioned from society! Though being declared unfit for work could certainly have its benefits."

Komachi glanced down towards my hastily prepared dishes; A solemn expression drawn across her face, almost as if there remained a centuries-old sense of longing hidden behind those bright and sparkling blue eyes. However almost instantly that expression vanished, replaced by the familiar joyous look I'd come to know and love; Leaving me questioning not only my sanity, but more importantly any visual images currently being transmitted towards that all-important organ within my (so called), thick skull.

"Only you could see the benefits in something as stupid as that Onii-Chan….. Now let's gooooooooooo! I'll grab some food later." Innocently wrapping her arm between my own, Komachi bounded joyfully by my side all the way to the Chiba arcade. Her joyous smile shining with an unrivalled evanescence, able to completely remove all negative emotions even from a self-proclaimed hardened sceptic such as myself.

* * *

========================================/================================================================

The Chiba Arcade isn't particularly glamorous when compared to Tokyo's more illustrious gaming-centre counterparts, (in particular the so-called mega-arcades situated within the heart of the world-famous Akihabara). Outsiders would describe the building as quaint and homely, words generally unassociated with an area solely allocated for hours upon hours of blissful (and completely appropriate), mind-numbing procrastination. However mere milliseconds after the fabled school whistle blows, waves of bustling youngsters would temporarily encroach upon the humble establishment; Their deeply stressed and desperately overworked parents, silently appreciative for having been alleviated from internally weighing the pros and cons of life's all-important question:

Were those five underwhelming, (yet greatly exaggerated), seconds of supposed ecstasy actually worth it?

The hint of (what may be construed) as a creepy smile began pursing across my lips, as I internally congratulated myself in regards to today's exquisitely chosen destination. However, as is generally the case with every slightly positive aspect in my life, any lingering happiness remained extremely short lived; This was (in the most part) due to my realisation that a certain pea-brained family member had become suspiciously absent in the very short period of time I spent internally monologuing, (maybe it's a sign?)

Despondently shaking my head whilst releasing a customary sigh, I resigned myself to having to perform the very task I had been so utterly desperate to avoid….. Work. Carefully checking in-between the very dated yet somehow excessively overpriced arcades proved to be a strenuously tedious job, however losing Komachi would be comparative to the two cardinal sins, (the other, having to spend an indefinite time alone with the head of the Hayato Hayama fan-club himself). Shivers immediately flitted up and down my spine at the thought of having to endure such a merciless punishment, (though I definitely wouldn't put it past that 30-something and still single, alcoholic sensei I had come to know and love…. Or at the very least tolerate).

"Onii-chan….. I'm over here!"

Glancing in the direction of Komachi's voice, I made sure to whisper a few unmentionable expletives under my breath, however the noticeable exhale of air protruding from my lips hinted towards my hidden relief. Komachi was stood staring wide-eyed in fascination towards the overly sparkly (yet somewhat pointless otaku-targeted) prizes, situated behind the safety glass of the highly addictive crane games. Slowly and methodically raising her hand in my direction, Komachi silently beckoned for me to move towards her position, however her gaze remained unwavering resolutely fixated upon her final goal.

Shaking my head in disbelief, the realisation suddenly dawned on me that 2 simple truths would forever remain:

1\. Komachi would always be a air-brained half-wit with concentration levels that could make a goldfish blush.

2\. Nobody would marry Hiratsuka Sensei until I dragged her down the aisle and married her myself.

Typically preoccupied within my own thoughts; I failed to notice the two young boys suddenly blitz past myself in Komachi's direction. Grabbing the controls of the crane machine that Komachi had been silently mulling over, the boys began whooping and hollering in delight as they fumbled around for a 100-yen coin to drop into the machine. The unexpected sequence of events seemingly caught Komachi completely off guard, inevitably losing her balance as she took several typically clumsy steps away from the two boisterous young boys.

Almost as if caught within a dramatic Hollywood-style movie, Komachi awkwardly fell backwards towards the unmercifully hard concrete floor awaiting beneath her feet; Unable to react in sufficient time to prevent the full force of the impending impact, Komachi landed hard across the floor with an almighty thud, instantly writhing around in pain as my mouth opened wide in horror:

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING?"

Charging to Komachi's aide whilst screaming slightly unintelligible words in no particular direction, in hindsight was an extremely unwise and slightly pig-headed emotionally-charged decision I'd almost instantly regret. A look of unduly terror becoming plastered across the two boys faces as they immediately grabbed one another's shirts before bolting in the opposite direction from whence I came.

Silently stood beside Komachi, a small tuft of air escaped my lips as I realised the consequences of my actions; Dropping my head in a pathetic attempt to hide my ashamed expression, I attempted to lower my hand in aid towards my sister. However, (in somewhat expected fashion) Komachi fervently slapped my hand away before angrily castigating my hasty and admittedly lamentable actions. Immediately providing me with a tongue lashing oddly reminiscent of those dished out by a particular unmarried and very annoying 30-something year old Sensei, (though I'm considering banning Komachi from meeting Sensei again, after all one Hiratsuka Sensei is more than enough in this stupid world within which we reside).

"Did scaring the life out of two small children make you feel better about yourself? Baka-Hachiman!" Komachi's untypical anger left me reeling in shock, frankly I doubt even the fabled Rho-Aias could have safely shielded me from her impending fury. (4)

"I…. I was just…Worried about you… I should…. Go apologise."

"Hmph will wonders never cease, did Baka-Hachiman actually think of something useful with that oversized head of his, for once in his life?"

Swallowing what little remained of my pride (if anything), I trudged dejectedly towards the area where the small boys had cowered, providing my sincerest apologies whilst graciously offering to buy the delighted children some delicious chocolate ice cream. I guess it's true what they say, chocolate ice cream really can solve all of life's problems!

The two ecstatic youngsters happily waved towards me in appreciation before prancing joyfully away in the direction of the brilliant Love Live musical arcade games. If having children can ruin even the one sacred respite (the arcades) for the socially-averse amongst us, perhaps my future aspirations of becoming a house husband could do with somewhat of a rethink….

"Hikki…"

"Hikigaya-kun…..Good-afternoon."

The easily recognisable tone of voices didn't require an upward glance or unnecessary reveal of my slightly shocked yet well-hidden expression. Gulping away the sudden wave of anxiety which entrenched upon my soul, I pursed my lips to show some semblance of that foreign etiquette oft referred to in certain texts and scriptures, as a smile.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were currently sat looking very comfortable upon two cushioned chairs, Yuigahama drinking an extremely colourful tropical smoothie whilst Yukinoshita opted for an extravagantly decorated aromatic cup of mint tea. Both girls were appropriately casually dressed for such an outing; Yukinoshita looking typically uninterested with social interactions, whilst Yuigahama looked extremely flustered, resembling a cute and restless dog awaiting the opportunity to bounce upon a brightly-coloured ball. Without looking in my direction, Yukinoshita languidly raised her hand towards an empty chair beside Yuigahama, (I should have known the deservedly named ice-queen was in charge of every occasion and event she kindly decided to grace with her apparently awe-inspiring presence). Subsequently a slightly nervous exchange of glances between the two girls failed to go unnoticed as I narrowed my gaze questioningly towards Yukinoshita.

"Am I interrupting something?" The aptly named Service-Club in school had been temporarily closed due to unforeseen circumstances and therefore any meetings between the three of us (previously inseparable members), had dissolved towards apparent non-existence. Nevertheless, recent infrequent association failed to explain the easily distinguishable awkward tension currently surrounding us; An almost metaphorical bubble isolating three unfortunate classmates of Sobu High from an otherwise oblivious human race.

"Hikigaya-Kun…How's your head?"

Yukinoshita (in typically pragmatic fashion), utilised her unerring ability to effortlessly alter the direction of a conversation…Towards a more…Satisfactory topic shall we say? Subsequently, taking into account Yukinoshita's usually dismissive attitude towards any sound-waves originating from my general direction, it's highly plausible she concluded that my question was utterly pointless and therefore hadn't warranted a response. Or even more likely is that Yukinoshita considers my entire being fundamentally irrelevant….. Crap I can feel my soul gem begin to darken. (5) Damit Kyubey you tricked me! If an omnipotently all powerful magical-being is unable to grant my wish for something genuine, the only feasible conclusion is that I am well and truly screwed! My dream must have reached the God-like levels of implausibility, comparative only to unimaginably impossible things such as…Hachiman ever traversing the Yuigahama route? The Totsuka route on the other hand…. Although Totsuka is a boy….. Sigh the God's of romantic comedies really are idiots after all.

Shaking my head as I determinedly clawed myself back towards reality, my hand instinctively rose towards the area Yukinoshita was currently pointing towards; Yelping in surprise as a sudden sharp pain surged mercilessly throughout my body as my hand made contact with a few seemingly recently procured stitches precariously hidden behind my long tufts of hair. What the hell was that sudden unspeakable pain? Why hadn't I noticed those stitches until now? And why does it feel like everyone's purposely hiding some important information from me?

"Hikki... You promised you'd come with us tonight….. Right?" Yuigahama's sweetly innocent voice faltered as she struggled to find the conviction to finish her sentence. Her usually gleaming soft cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson as she nervously avoided my gaze, instead staring despondently towards the table.

"Tonight? We made…. Plans to meet…. Tonight? I don't….. I don't understand." Unable to confidently process Yuigahama's unexpected question; I suddenly underwent the alarming feeling of being completely overwhelmed. Raising my trembling right hand and placing it across the section of my temple currently pounding incessantly, a wave of confusion enveloped my every sense as I struggled to string words together into an intelligible sentence.

Perhaps sensing my heightening levels of anxiety; Yukinoshita briskly rose to her feet, calmly placing her hands upon Yuigahama's shoulders before ushering her promptly towards the exit:

"Hikigaya-Kun…. I apologise, however time remains of the absolute essence if myself and this typically indecisive female presiding before us are to ever decide upon suitable attire for…..Tonight's function. Please don't hesitate to contact either of us if you require any assistance and we look forward to hopefully making your acquaintance tonight."

"Bye Hikki…." Yuigahama sheepishly pursed her lips into a smile, silently turning towards me and waving half-heartedly before being dragged awkwardly out of sight by Yukinoshita. Unable to expel even an exasperated sigh, I collapsed in dramatic fashion upon my chair, my face falling flat upon the table in exhaustion whilst I tried to piece together whatever the hell just transpired.

"Onii-Chan...I think it's time to go home." Instincts dictated Komachi had spoken however her words sounded lifeless and hollow, completely devoid of her usual jovial cheek. The incandescent sparkle residing within Komachi's eyes generally acted as my eternal beacon of hope. Today however, as I slowly lifted my head and looked towards, (what I believed would be) my sister's usually alluring gaze; The site meeting my own was infinitely unrecognisable, as if I were gazing upon the endless abyss of despair as opposed to the embodiment of innocence.

"Komachi…Why did you purposely ignore Yukinoshita and Yuigahama?" My words felt somewhat tainted by Komachi's unfamiliar attitude, her icy cold stare rapidly sapping the warmth from both myself and everything else within our immediate parameter. Stubbornly refusing to reply, Komachi merely shook her head, a look of pure disgust plastered across her face as she angrily marched towards the entrance. There are certain times almost beautifully crafted for a quick retort or sarcastic jibe, however gazing towards Komachi's unflinching movements, I realised this was definitely not one of those times as I silently followed in tow.

* * *

Birds chirped joyfully high above our heads, gracefully soaring across a delicate breeze within a nearly cloudless sky whilst the warming rays of the sun bore gently upon all those who reside below. Once upon a time, (on days like these) my thoughts would have circulated around the ill-advised happiness of those feckless people, naïve enough to label themselves on social media as "within a relationship." Resolutely admonishing their temporary farcical happiness, whilst gleefully awaiting the inescapable day of reckoning that would surely approach.

Today however was a very different kettle of fish, (to coin a phrase): Yukinoshita's disconcerting assumption coupled with Komachi's uncharacteristically savage attitude left behind a frighteningly familiar feeling of foreboding, a term the French would generally describe as "Deja-vu."

Our house loomed a few steps away as Komachi suddenly stopped. "Onii-Chan... You promised me... You promised me you'd come tonight!" Komachi's usually cute features had become fiercely unrecognisable, replaced with a menacingly dark scowl as she stared irate towards the floor.

"First the girls and now you…. I seriously have no idea what the hell anyone is talking about!" Komachi suddenly snapped, shoving me hard on my chest, inevitably leaving me sprawled out across the floor in a pathetic crumpled heap.

"Komachi... What... What the hell are you doing? What's gotten into everyone... Komachi?" Still on the floor my initially raised voice quickly hushed towards that of a whisper as I suddenly noticed the presence of tears flooding profusely down Komachi's scarlet-tainted cheeks.

"Onii-Chan...If you don't come tonight, I'll no longer consider you my precious brother... Baka." With those final emphatic words still reverberating in my mind, Komachi poignantly turned on her heels and scurried towards the house. Closing my eyes and clenching my bruised hands, I desperately attempted to remember the promise I made but sadly to no avail; The secret behind today's incomprehensible events stubbornly refused to reveal itself.

The lack of compassion behind Komachi's actions left me feeling deeply perturbed, causing me to take what felt like an age in order to arrive at the threshold of my familiar abode. Slowly reaching out towards the handle and giving it a firm push, however to my surprise the door refused to open. Komachi locked the door knowing I was still outside? Was she really that annoyed at me? Shaking my head in disbelief, I began nervously fumbling around for the keys in my pocket before eventually unlocking the door.

"Hey Onii-Chan... I'm really sorry about pushing you I… I didn't mean to…. By the way…. How….. How do I look?"

I entered the room to find Komachi stood carefully leaning against the back of our sofa, sheepishly avoiding my gaze whilst her cheeks gleamed a bright shade of crimson in what could only truly be described as the very definition of Kawaii. Effortlessly dressed in a gorgeous familiar-looking flowing lilac dress with a matching corsage wrapped snugly around her wrist. Her silky-smooth hair and make-up done to absolute perfection and topped off with a pair of captivating silver heels…. How was Komachi able to achieve such a stellar look in such a short period of time?

"You... You look... Almost angelic." Komachi slowly raised her head, her twinkling gaze meeting my own, (supposedly) dead fish eyes as the familiar luminous smile I had come to know and love, finally returned to her delicately glossed lips.

"Thanks, Onii-Chan... I'm expecting you to look your absolute best for our date tonight so people don't think I'm dating a Tengu!" (6) Komachi shuffled close beside me, tenderly planting a kiss across my cheek before prancing joyfully towards her room. Momentarily collecting my thoughts, I raised my hand towards my glowing red cheeks, the faint hint of a smile pursing across my lips acting as a poignant reflection of my likely short-lived happiness.

Dressed in my immaculately maintained black suit, (which to be fair I've only worn on one occasion prior) with a smart white shirt and solid black tie to match, I once again find myself walking arm-in-arm with possibly the universe's most Kawaii Imouto. Komachi meanwhile was in a particularly jovial mood, reminiscing over hilarious stories from our recent and distant past whilst simultaneously conjuring up slightly implausible yet undeniably inventive future situations. Utterly captivated in my younger sister's amazing story-telling, both the time we spent walking, (as well as the direction travelled) slipped past me without so much as a second thought.

* * *

"Hikki! I'm so glad you came! And oh my gosh you look so amazing in your suit!"

"You look substantially better as opposed to our previous acquaintance Hikigaya-Kun. Furthermore, as Yuigahama-San just stated, we're very glad you decided to join us."

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama respectfully bowed in unison as I silently admired how impeccably dressed the two girls looked in their nearly all black attire. Yuigahama opting for an exquisite black dress, the small white straps delicately brushing across her sunkissed shoulders, perfectly accentuating her flawless figure. Yukinoshita meanwhile remained true to her nature, opting for a more refined sleeveless black shirt coupled with a thin cream-coloured jacket and topped off with a very formal-looking black bowler hat. Furthermore, as is common with the females of today, both girls had light-coloured clutch bags elegantly hanging over their wrists. However, the beautiful pair's polished attire and forced smiles were unable to hide the solemn tension that lingered wistfully in the air.

"Yuigahama why the oddly restrained look? For some reason even Yukinoshita looks oddly perturbed…. Hey has anyone seen Komachi? She was just here a few moments ago."

A sinister feeling of dread instantly gripped my chest, almost as if a vice were violently clamping down upon my lungs thereby making it extremely difficult to breath, as I desperately scanned my surroundings in search for my missing Imouto. Pausing for a moment, the realisation of our current location increased my anxiety towards fever pitch.

"Hey are….. Are we…. In a cemetery? Why would you decide to meet here? Can someone freaking explain to me what the hell is going on?"

The lack of oxygen currently travelling towards my brain resulted in my knees buckling over as I dropped awkwardly towards the floor, my palms thankfully reacting in time in order to break my fall. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita instantly ran towards my side, a deep worry for my immediate wellbeing plastered across their faces. Re-assuring the girls I was OK; I momentarily closed my eyes whilst inhaling a few deep breaths in a desperate attempt to stem the flow of adrenaline currently seeping through my veins. However, upon re-opening my eyes, several lifetimes worth of pain and suffering caught in my throat before instantaneously travelling directly through my lifeblood.

The sight of Lily's lovingly draped across an innocently small and recently prepared grave immediately ripped every positive emotion from my soul, leaving behind only cold feelings of hopelessness and despair. Somewhere deep within the furthest reaches of my heart and mind, I already knew the truth yet chose to reject it. Lilies have and always will be Komachi's favourite flowers, sharing a beauty and radiance entwining perfectly in unison; These were my final thoughts before resigning myself to gaze upon the words delicately inscribed upon the tombstone:

_"Here lies our dearest Komachi Hikigaya,_

_Loving daughter and sister,_

_Stolen from our lives far too soon,_

_The joy she brought to our lives will never be forgotten."_

_March 3__rd__ 2003 - April 12__th__ 2017  
_

Re-reading the inscription over and over again within my mind, the terrifying words seemed to mesh together forming what I could only describe as an inconceivable jumbled mess. Slamming my hands to the ground in a moment of heart-wrenching anguish, the soul-crushing memories I sought so desperately to repress suddenly flashed across my mind, immediately inducing a flood of grief-stricken tears to stream freely down my cheeks before crashing down onto the soft earth below. The blinding lights of an oncoming car, the ear-splitting sound of sirens and the heart-rendering cries of suffering and anguish. All of these were finely blended together with that all-important ingredient, a merciless and never-ending pain.

Irony is the cruellest of mistresses, wouldn't you agree? My unerring and all-encompassing desire for that ever elusive, truly genuine relationship had comprehensively blinded my every viable sense; Whereupon I could no longer accept the devastatingly tragic event which had recently transpired, instead choosing to live a carefree life filled to the brim with pathetic ignorance whilst happily swimming within feelings of false bliss.

The signs were ever present yet I chose to wilfully maintain ignorance: The deathly cold feel to Komachi's phone and the battery being completely flat, the young boys in the arcade unable to acknowledge Komachi's presence, Yuigahama's and Yukinoshita's obvious concern for my physical and mental wellbeing, the door being locked upon my return. My mind created mental blocks in order to subtly hide my failures as both a brother and as a human; My sole responsibility was to protect my only sister and I FAILED!

The beating of my heart reached its frightening culmination within my ears, accompanied by a merciless wave of nausea. Suddenly feeling dizzy and unsteady; I desperately reached my hand forwards in an extremely optimistic attempt to grab anything which could help prevent my inevitable collapse, however nothing was forthcoming. The girl's screams of concern morphing into an indistinguishable mesh of sound-waves whilst my visuals had long since become a blur; All that remained was for my nervous system to become completely overwhelmed before everything slowly faded to black.

================================================/==========================================================

"Baka, baka Onii-Chan!" Wearily attempting to open my eyes, I blink several times whilst clenching and unclenching my fingers as my initially blurred vision begins to clear. Chuckling ironically to myself as I wonder whether insanity had finally overtaken my psyche.

Carefully raising my head from the ground, to my surprise Komachi is proudly stood above me still dressed in her flowingly beautiful lilac outfit from earlier, her lustrous smile momentarily causing me to become awe-struck within its eternal splendour. Taking a quick glance around, neither man, beast, shrubbery or inanimate objects are present for as far as my eyes can visibly reach; All that accompanies the two Hikigaya siblings in this vast and lonely world, is a fiercely incandescent light, (seemingly burning brighter by the minute) a small distance behind my angelic Imouto.

"Did I…. Did I die?"

"No you're not dead Onii-Chan, you're just stupid...Your strewn unconscious on the floor in typically pathetic fashion, whilst Yuigahama-Senpai and Yukino-Senpai are attempting to call for help." Komachi shook her head whilst slowly raising her hand towards her forehead, an act of typically sarcastic disdain which truthfully, (if only for its calming familiarity) I was silently thankful for.

"Komachi… Are you real?...Or am I….."

"Sighhhhhhhhhh, of course I'm real Baka!"

Komachi didn't allow me to finish my stuttering question, instead lowering her arm towards me and graciously lifting me up off the floor before bursting into a tiny fit of laughter:

"I'm soooooooooo glad you finally came to see your beautiful Imouto Oniiiiiiiiii-Chan!" Having lived with this lovable airhead for many a year, one thing I'd learnt to hone in upon was her subtle shifts in tone. A slight change from her usually perky high-pitched response, towards a more softly-spoken, less confident reply generally signalled Komachi speaking from her heart, as was evident in her following words: "You finally coming here, is the most important thing in the world to me Onii-Chan."

Staring towards my glowing sister, the evidence of my sadness began flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks as I struggled to formulate a response and subsequently resorted to choking through my words:

"Komachi I…. I miss you so damn much! Why…. Why did you leave me?

Komachi didn't reply, a pensive smile pursing silently across her lips as she took a step closer towards me before wrapping her arms lovingly around my shoulders; Hugging me tight as the deep-rooted loneliness lingering in the deepest enclaves of my soul finally expelled from my body in one cataclysmic wave, inevitably causing me to weep almost uncontrollably for what felt an eternity.

"Onii-Chan... I'll always be with you no matter what... OOHHH that scored a lot of points in Komachi's book!" Komachi giggled joyously as the first hint of a smile finally returned to my lips. Using the back of my sleeves to wipe away the tears from around my eyes and across my cheeks; I looked up and was slightly surprised to see that Komachi had retreated a few steps and was currently gazing directly towards me, a new found resoluteness blazing brightly within her eyes:

"Onii-Chan I... I can't stay for much longer...You'll never be alone with the two most amazing senpais in the world looking after you... But…. There is one thing I want you to promise me." Komachi's words were unbearably finite and therefore easily penetrated deep within me. Resoundingly nodding my head in acknowledgement towards my dear sister's final words, the rollercoaster of emotions had noticeably taken its toll as my response barely formulated into a whisper:

"Anything for you Komachi...What should I do?"

"Promise me... Promise me you'll stop blaming yourself... This wasn't your fault and I still and always will love you more than anything in the whole wide world... But seeing you hurting so much is something I can't bear anymore."

My gaze drew downwards whilst my lips began to tremble as an unspoken truth finally dawned upon me. Once these fated words escaped my lips, mine and Komachi's paths would undoubtedly never cross again. However there remained a duty I was required to fulfil, Komachi's strength could not be allowed to go to waste and her legacy would be kept alive…. By her own flesh and blood…. By me. Gazing up towards Komachi, I nodded my head in quiet acceptance of her wishes before forcing myself to utter the words which I knew would tear both my heart and soul into a million pieces:

"_I promise."_

**Epilogue – April 12****th**** 2027**

I've gazed into this mirror situated directly above my bedroom wall, countless times over the years. Average sized, undeniably basic and almost shamefully cheap, (providing a true reflection in more ways than just the obvious). Today however, the eyes staring back towards my own possess a level of determination and grit usually unbeknownst to the persona known as Hikigaya Hachiman.

My actions today have reason, my actions today will define me as a person and most importantly; My actions today will resonate through my past, present and inevitable future generations yet to come to fruition.

* * *

The rain falls gently with an almost self-righteous satisfaction due to the lack of resistance from the earth below, whilst tiny flashes of luminescence originating from the suns imperious rays begin creeping through the thinning grey clouds within a breezeless sky. An optimistic meteorologist would suggest a positive outlook whilst still dutifully advising caution, as I proceed to unfurl my rain-sheltering umbrella in order to protect both myself and my tiny associate from an unscheduled shower.

The distance from where I parked the car to our chosen destination couldn't have exceeded 20 meters; An occasion such as todays however, 20 metres suddenly morphs into an eternally long stroll with no feasible ending in sight. The slight tightening of my precious 5-year-old daughter Rumi's grip injects a warmth through my palm, instantaneously surging through my lifeblood as I manage to flash a half-hearted smile towards her which she graciously returns in kind. The bright aqua-blue tinge to her eye and silky jet-black hair bearing a striking and uncanny resemblance to her unashamedly beautiful mother Yukino.

Flashing a quick glance over my shoulder towards the ruggedly good-looking blonde male treading solemnly in respect just a few short steps behind; Images and memories from the past 10 years begin instantly replaying through my mind, as if I were watching a cheap slideshow shown by a technologically-averse grandparent within a family reunion. Not one but two marriages occurring from the esteemed Yukinoshita family household within a single calendar month. Though in typically selfless fashion, (cue disparaging sarcastic cough) the elder of the two sisters stubbornly refused to be outdone in a supreme showing of unbridled extravagance. Hayama Hayato and Hikigaya Hachiman, the two most fearsome of ideological rivals, now officially sharing the title of brothers-in-law…Who would have imagined such a situation could possibly arise? Though if I'm brutally honest, a certain Miss Yuigahama didn't take too kindly to proceedings, (I'll leave what transpired to your well-equipped imagination).

Silently stood upon that fateful spot from 10 long years ago; My dogged confidence and seemingly unshakable belief instantly disperse into nothingness, as if it were the lost hope of a tiny rabbit moments before being torn to shreds by a vicious pack of bloodthirsty lions.

All of a sudden, my surroundings fall deathly silent; The previously rhythmic splashing of fragile raindrops upon my umbrella, the playful chirping of birds majestically swooping overhead, the soft buzzing of bees pollinating the carefully laid plants and even the anxiously uneven breathing of my familial associates, everything seemingly vanished into an unseen abyss. The only audible sound was the rapidly pulsating heartbeat within my chest, on the verge of an inevitably almighty explosion.

"Rumi-Chan, let's give your papa some time alone, shall we?"

Suddenly Hayama appears directly within my line of vision, gracefully knelt down beside Rumi with his arm invitingly outstretched. Rumi hesitated for a moment before nodding her head in appreciation, poignantly waving in my general direction before silently walking hand-in-hand into the distance, together with my broth…. With Hayama.

I'm unsure exactly when the rain completely subsided; Quietly closing my umbrella I made a mental note of how quickly my immediate area had brightened due to the all-encompassing rays of our glorious star. Flashing a quick glance towards my surroundings confirmed my suspicions, I had returned from whence I began…. Completely alone.

My feeble words and actions in the past were a façade, pathetically convincing myself I was alone when in reality you remained faithfully by my side, unselfishly aiding my progression whilst lovingly praying for the brightest of futures….. Though after 10 long years, I know self-castigation is the one thing you wholeheartedly despise. No matter how much I complained after being forced to do your numerous book reports and studies, I'd trade it all just for the opportunity of sitting with you once more.

*Slowly unfurling a paper hidden lovingly within my shirt breast pocket, the precious words written within finally allow my lips to purse into the first hint of a smile. Carefully placing the note beside Komachi's grave; I bring my hands together and momentarily close my eyes, allowing my hopes and dreams to flow like a river towards the ether. *

Rumi-Chan asks me new questions about you every day, yet my answer will never change. You were my greatest gift and without a shadow of a doubt, you would have been the most incredible aunt in the entire universe.

*Wiping away the evidence of my sadness trickling slowly down my cheek, a weary sigh escapes my lips as I turn to leave*

================================================/===========================================================

The note: To my dearest Aunt, me and Mama wrote this for you. We call it Our Greatest Gift.

_Even though we never met, I'm proud to be your niece,_  
_Whilst I wish you were still here, I know that you've found peace,_  
_I ask Papa your stories, he'll always say something new,_  
_Forever mentioning himself, Mama says it's not true!_

_Your pictures are so pretty, your beauty makes me jealous,_  
_Papa refers to you as his diamond, saying you're the most precious,_

_Whilst difficult to express, these words remain undeniably true,_  
_Our eternal beacon of strength, Komachi if only you knew,_  
_Unselfishly helping your precious Onii, your persistence inevitably broke through,_  
_Unforgettable years spent together, the memories surely remain too few,_  
_Your radiant smile we do sorely miss, through your kindness we endlessly grew,_  
_Komachi one truth remains unquestionable, our Greatest Gift, was undoubtedly **You**._

(Love you forever Rumi-Chan and Nee-San)

**Fin**

* * *

Author note: (Will contain small spoilers for volume 12 onwards, read ahead at your own risk): An extremely difficult story to write regarding a character I love so much. Hachiman's inability to comprehend/come to terms with the soul-crushing events which transpired are a testament to Komachi's undoubted importance in Hachiman's life. The evolution in relationship between the two siblings throughout volume 12/13 highlights Komachi's wish for her brother's happiness, yet with a warning of her impending maturity and inevitable departure into adulthood.

Though an extreme example of the inevitable truth of life, Komachi's attempts towards both Yukino and Yui, (though within the novels it's fairly obvious she pushes towards what she feels is the better option in Yukino), are preparations for Hachiman's impending future. With Komachi no longer always around, Hachiman will be unable to cope on his lonesome and will therefore require that genuine relationship he's always longed for. Hachiman Needs Yukino of that there is no doubt, over to you WW…..Whenever volume 14 is released that is.

* * *

**References:**

1) Goku's finishing move from Dragonball (as if you didn't know).

2) A reference to Kirino from Oreimo.

3) Enuma Elish is Gilgamesh almost invincible attack via his sword EA from Fate Stay Night. Avalon is the sacred scabbard for King Arthur's Excalibur (capable of protecting Sabre even from the seemingly unstoppable Enuma Elish).

4) Emiya Shirou's magical shield from Fate Stay Night – known as the seven rings that cover the fiery heavens.

5) The soul gem is a reference to Puella Magi Madoka Magica – if you haven't seen the anime your missing out.

6) Tengu – dark/evil crow type spirits from the mountains or forests from Buddhism.


End file.
